Hope Chamberlain
' Hope Chamberlain' is the youngest child of the powerful witch Christopher Chamberlain. She is the sister of Dominic, Thomas and Carson Chamberlain. The sister in-law of Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain, the aunt of Elizabeth Chamberlain and the Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter of Adriana Chamberlain, and the daughter in-law of Ansel Marshall, Mr. and Mrs. Labonair. ' Hope ' is the very first daughter of Chris Chamberlain, after he was cursed by his grandmother to never bear a daughter. She is one of nature's Loopholes just like her niece. ' Hope' is a member of the Chamberlain Family, the Chamberlain Coven, the French Quarter Coven and the Crescent Wolf Pack. History Hope is one of nature's loopholes. She was conceived by Chris's wife Esther, after it was revealed they couldn't conceive a girl due to a curse placed upon them by Chris's grandmother Adriana. Personality Hope is a very intelligent and brave. She seems to be very kind and caring. She's a fighter like her father and mother. She's also calm and happy and she is resilient like her paternal family. She hates people who try to hurt her father, as demonstrated when she almost killed a witch who tried to burn him from the inside out considering that she is a member of the Ancestors and wasn't afraid to break the connection despite that she could have been killed. Physical Appearance According to Carson, Hope looks like her mother. On the other hand, Carson blissfully implies that Hope has inherited her mothers eyes. She has light olive skin and plump little cheeks and arms, with little flecks of blonde hair and blue eyes like her Mother. According to her brother Carson and Dominic she is "perfect". Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities Thanks to being apart of the Chamberlain Bloodline, Hope has shown incredible power. She has already shown the intellect of a witch and is very advanced in telekinesis. Weakness Hope has the typical weakness of a witch Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Hope's father. He loves her dearly and would destroy those who ever harmed her. Chris was worried when Esther told him that she was pregnant with a girl, knowing they were cursed. Chris at first wanted nothing to do with her and even when Esther would say her name he would get very nervous. When she was born Chris was very happy. He is no longer worried about her but he is still very concerned about her. Chris has a very strong bond with his daughter. He loves her and she loves him. His love has no bounds when it comes to her. He calls her his little Chamberlain as in a name he gave to her niece "Littlest Chamberlain". Thomas Chamberlain Thomas is Hope's older brother. He loves her dearly. Thomas his her protector and has sworn to their father to keep her safe always. Thomas knew about the child before anyone else did. He believes that the Child is the key to his father's happiness. Thomas loves her and fights to the death against her enemies. Thomas and Hope have a strong bond. He gave a promise to Hope, that he would protect her no matter what happens. Dominic Chamberlain Dominic is Hope's eldest brother. He loves her unconditionally and fights for her protection and rights along side of their father. Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain